Princess Dorothy
Princess Dorothy is the main protagonist in the 2008 book The Princess and the Lips. She is the princess of an unnamed kingdom she playfully calls "Babybottle". Biography Early life Dorothy was born into royalty in 1382. Her father, Woo, and mother were the King and Queen of their unnamed kingdom. Although Dorothy was a princess and had a rich childhood, she was not remotely a “spoiled brat.” Like most princesses, Dorothy hoped to find and marry a Prince someday. When she was four, her parents gave her a small crown of her own and saved an emergency version for her. At age six, lessons began in 1388, which Dorothy was able to endure with relatively good humor. She knew perfectly well she was the heir to the throne, and anticipated the day she would become Queen. The curse of Miranda Beginnings After a stressful day followed by an uneventful lesson from her personal tutor, Dorothy went on a walk across town. While she was there, she soon stumbled across a sleigh carrying a large lady. The woman introduced herself as Miranda, the Mistress of Magic. After inviting her to sit and talk with her, and conjuring her food and drink, the witch confided in Dorothy that she could make her dream come true if she only visited her. Dorothy was immediately enthralled by her new friend, and her admiration soon grew into fierce loyalty. Over the course of their chat, Dorothy told her a great deal about her parents, and that she was the heir to the throne. Miranda told her she could not stay around any longer, and told her where her castle was before imploring Dorothy to come and visit her. Dorothy obliged and bade farewell to the witch. Transformation Later that night, Dorothy discovers that she has been accused of swindling a peasant (which she didn’t) and if she didn’t make the money to pay him back in three days, then she would be banished in disgrace. After a mishap, Dorothy accidentally destroyed her crown and went to her room to finally recover her emergency copy of it. Saddened, Dorothy headed to the balcony and, in desperation, made a wish on the evening star in hopes of making things work out in the end. After her wish, Dorothy meets a talking pair of lips who reveals to be Prince Jake. After being cursed by a witch, Jake needs help from Dorothy who he knows is a princess. Following the tale of “The Frog Prince”, Jake asked Dorothy for a kiss in an attempt to break the spell. Unfortunately, Dorothy is incredibly hesitant to kiss a pair of lips, but Jake offers her a reward, telling her that he comes from a fabulously wealthy family. Knowing she needs more money to pay her debt, Dorothy reluctantly kisses Jake. The only thing it did, however, was change Dorothy into a pair of lips, as well. An unlikely partnership Enraged at her shocking transformation, Dorothy attacked Jake, having them both fall off the balcony and onto the elevator. There, Jake was able to reason with her and explain how to find the witch (Miranda) responsible for the curse. They both headed into the haunted forest surrounding Miranda’s castle. When Dorothy saw a threatening sign, she attempted to turn back, but Jake forced her back to the road and shook his head. Dorothy also showed fear when she thought they would be attacked by vultures, although they passed right by. Soon after, Jake was hurled into the air via Miranda’s telekinesis and slammed into the ground, causing Dorothy to panic. Witch’s Castle A moment later, an army of flying goats dispatched by Miranda bore down on them. They both put up a fertile defense, but were ultimately seized and abducted. When they arrived, Miranda began to taunt them until Jake demanded to know what Miranda planned to do with them. Miranda did not answer directly, and offered to bring them something to eat. Although Dorothy accepted the offer, Jake seemed skeptical of the witch’s motives. Miranda flew out the window. While she was away, Jake suggested throwing the food in Miranda’s face, and Dorothy agreed, on the condition it was not Marshmallow Delight. When Miranda returned with a plate of tomato Sushi, the resilient lips took the food and threw it in her face. Miranda, who was even more frightened than Dorothy over the imminent battle, pinpointed a tunnel. Jake immediately navigated Dorothy through the vent. Finally, they came across a toy car in the middle of the tunnel. Dorothy realized that she can ignite it by winding it up and managed to blast away from the entrance and Miranda. However, when the windup car stopped, Miranda was immediately on them. She gently told Dorothy she had been deceived, while confronting Prince Jake. She then knocked Jake into a pit and chases him. After cornering him, Miranda attacked, setting the room on fire. After a brief fight, Jake escaped the pit, and Dorothy saw the destruction of his “Villain Killer” with a wandless spell from Miranda. The death of a witch Miranda rounded on Jake. She brandished a sword and chased him angrily, destroying the windup car in the process. Terrified, Jake ran away and up a ramp as Dorothy looked on in horror. Miranda Apparated up the ramp, but teleported too far and fell out a window, unlike Jake, who survived. Miranda careened into a tower outside and fell several stories to her death, eliciting celebration from Jake and the guards. Upon seeing this, Dorothy was infuriated. Jake immediately asked the guards how they could become human again, though they did not know. Dorothy, though distressed about Miranda’s death, said she would be content to remain a pair of lips as long as she could stay with Jake. Jake, touched by this, pulled Dorothy into an affectionate kiss. When they broke away, they were surprised to learn they had just turned human again. The guards, who were just surprised, helped them find their way out. Dorothy, however, was still upset about Miranda’s demise. Later life Later on, Dorothy came to accept the truth about Miranda when Jake told her of the witch’s backstory. A few years later, Jake proposed to her, and she agreed to marry him. In 1406, she became the Queen, and was sworn to be a good ruler, as was Jake. In 1408, she and Jake had a son named Theodore. She died a few decades later in 1467, and her death was mourned by the kingdom. Jake continued to rule the kingdom alone, which eventually fell into the hands of Theodore. Physical description Dorothy has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is slender. True to her nature, Dorothy’s hair is done up, but casually. She has an affinity for the color pink and is rarely seen wearing a different color. She is usually seen in a pink dress with white gloves and an emerald on her torso. Notably, she only wears makeup and earrings on special occasions. For most of the book, Dorothy is a pair of lips. Compared to Jake she is a brighter red, short, and has longer eyelashes. Personality and traits Dorothy is described as being exceptionally clumsy, dropping and tripping over everything in sight, and so is easily described as the most fragile human in the world; however this changes after her adventures with Jake and Miranda. Dorothy is also described as reclusive, quiet, insecure but kind-hearted, compassionate and caring towards others. She also cares for the rest of her family, as well as her friends. She has a tendency to underestimate the people around her mainly because of her concerns for their safety. Having learned to take care of her brother over the years and being naturally responsible, Dorothy had developed into a very mature person, especially for her age. Because she lacks any skill in anything noticeable, she mostly prefers to spend her free time reading, especially new releases, and listening to music. When it comes to fashion, Dorothy is all about stereotypes, though she does not wear makeup, dissing it as a “pain.” She doesn’t like spending money on luxurious items, and believes that stagecoaches are unnecessary. She hates being singled out, and doesn’t usually do birthdays. She also has very negative views on teen marriage, but learns to overcome them later. Dorothy has a sarcastic sense of humor, especially when she becomes angry. She is also very brave, able to block painful thoughts and memories, and tends to come face-to-face with life-threatening danger head-on, even though she can get scared later. She puts Jake before herself and everybody and everything else, but several ‘selfish’ tendencies emerge. D. Isaac Thomas has stated that Dorothy’s “tragic flaw” is her lack of self-awareness. Dorothy is also a very bad liar. She dislikes cold and wet climates, even snow. After her adventure as a pair of lips, she was glad to have found the strength she needed to protect her loved ones. Dorothy inherited her father’s perceptiveness to some degree. However, she was not able to guess that Jake was in love with her. Dorothy is confirmed to be transsexual. Favorites Dorothy's favorite color is blue. Her favorite food is Red Hot Chicago Dogs, though notably she does not like pickles. Her favorite animals are the birds, and her favorite hobby is reading and building. If she was not a Princess, she would be a librarian instead. Relationships Prince Jake Dorothy first met Prince Jake when he fled to her castle, hoping to receive her kiss in order to break an evil spell cast by Miranda. Dorothy kissed him, but she only turned into a pair of lips as well. They both embarked on a journey that ended with Miranda's death. Dorothy was still distressed about Miranda's demise, but Jake told her the full story of Miranda’s past and she was more accepting of it. For a while, Jake had a crush on Dorothy. A few years later, Jake proposed to her, and she said yes. In 1406, Jake became King after the death of his parents in law and Dorothy became the Queen. Two years later, he and Dorothy had a son, whom Dorothy named Theodore. After Dorothy’s death, which Jake was grieved by, Jake continued to rule the kingdom alone. Miranda Miranda pretended to be friends with Dorothy, when in reality she wanted to kill her. Dorothy was blinded by infatuation to her, and was hesitant in joining Jake to kill her. After she died, Dorothy was furious, but Jake told her about Miranda's past and her unforgivable actions, and Dorothy was finally forced to accept the truth. Aurora Dorothy met Aurora once, when Jake introduced her. They immediately became friends. Behind the scenes In production, Dorothy’s appearance was inspired by Princess Peach, a video game avatar. However, she also has the hair and body figure of Hermione Granger, the female hero in "Harry Potter." Curiously, Dorothy is noted about bearing a few similarities to Bella Swan, the main protagonist from the “Twilight” saga alongside Edward Cullen. Although the aforementioned series is one of the author's pet peeves. For some reason, Dorothy calls her home kingdom Babybottle. It is unknown what the kingdom's real name is. Appearances *''The Princess and the Lips'' Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Princess and the Lips characters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Only children Category:Creatures Category:5 foot characters Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:D.I.T. characters